


Attention

by LunaRose97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Denial, Im a slut for control, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Sex, Smut, Super sexy, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri takes controll, long hair yuuri, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Yuuri first noticed it when he had snapped at Victor in anger. He was in a bad mood after a bad day of practice and in his rage, he told Victor to leave him alone. Yuuri usually never yells at his husband, only if he refused to do house chores, and if he was upset with Victor they would talk it out. Today was different, Victor listened.Yuuri is pent up from practicing for the Grand Prix two years after the show and the fact that Victor has denied him sex dose not help his stress, so Yuuri takes action.Porn my friends, just porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im not even sorry for writing this, im a sucker for them and yuuri being in charge. Plus its like really hot so win win.

Yuuri first noticed it when he had snapped at Victor in anger. He was in a bad mood after a bad day of practice and in his rage, he told Victor to leave him alone. Yuuri usually never yells at his husband, only if he refused to do house chores, and if he was upset with Victor they would talk it out. Today was different, Victor listened.

Yuuri had just fumbled his third quad today and was starting to feel that familiar ping of anxiety rise in his chest. His hair stuck to the sweat at the nape of his neck. In the past two years, Yuuri’s hair had grown down to his shoulders. It was nowhere near the length of the Russian Yuri’s hair, but he like the way it looked.

“Yuuri, how come you keep messing up? What’s wrong? You are usually so good at your quads…” Victor droned on. Yuuri was tired, he had been practicing since seven this morning, it was almost three in the afternoon. Victor woke him up at six for breakfast and things were going ok, until now.

“Just shut up!” Yuuri shouted, stomping his foot in anger. His blade kicking up snow. “I know I’m fucking up. Just leave me alone.” Yuuri regretted the harsh demand as soon as it left his mouth. He looked up expecting to see victor mad or upset but was taken aback by the small smirk on his lover’s face.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to practice. See you for dinner my love.” Victor smirked and skated to the arenas entrance. Yuuri watched as Victor put his guards on and headed to the locker rooms. Yuuri was flabbergasted. He could have sworn he yelled at Victor, why wasn’t he mad, or hurt. Yuuri pondered his actions as he skated for the rest of their allotted time. Victor’s smile flashed across his thoughts, why was he so calm?

* * *

 

Yuuri walked into their shared apartment, he took his shoes off at the door and hung up his coat. The whole walk home Yuuri wondered why Victor had acted so strangely and how he would apologies to his husband for his sudden outburst. He had no idea as to why he snapped in the first place. Sure, he has been a little stressed lately with the grand prix around the corner and their relentless practice but he would never yell at Victor. It didn’t help when everywhere he looked, there were videos of his competitors with little snippets of their routine, Yuuri was nervous. He wanted to win gold this year and the stress was starting to get to him. Not only was he pushing himself to hard, Victor refused to sleep with Yuuri until the grand prix was over. He said something about not wanting to distract Yuuri. Well it was not working, it distracted him even more.

Sprawled out on the sofa was Victor, his eyes were closed and small snores escaped his lips. Oh, how Yuuri loved those lips. Victors sweater was pushed up showing the lines that trailed down, his pants sitting low on his hips. Yuuri’s mouth dried. The way Victor looked made Yuuri want to jump his bones. Yuuri blushed at the lewd thought and walked over to his sleeping husband.

“Hey, I’m home.” Yuuri gently nudged Victor waking him. Victor opened one eye and smiled, his arms stretching out above his head.

“Hey handsome, what’s for dinner?” Victor asked, his eyes still closed but his hand found Yuuri’s.

“What? Why do I always have to make dinner? You’re a grown man, make something yourself.” Yuuri grimaced at the tone of his voice. His words came out harsher then he meant for them to. Victor smiled and sat up.

“Yes sir. What would you like me to make for dinner?” Sir? Why was Victor smiling and why was he acting so bizarre, Yuuri thought.

“Uh, whatever your making is fine.” He shrugged, maybe it was just Victor being snarky.

“No. I want you to tell me what you want me to do.” The way Victor looked at the skater sent blood rushing south. Yuuri tilted his head at the Russian, Victor has never looked at Yuuri like that before. His pupils dilated and his eyes seemed hungry, lustful.

“No really Victor, whatever you want. Its fine. I am sorry for snapping at you just now, and earlier.” Yuuri looked down to his hands that were fidgeting in his lap. Victor sighed and placed a hand on Yuuri’s chin, forcing him to look at the older man.

“Yuuri, I want you to tell me what to do.” Victor’s voice was stern but a huge smile was plastered on his face. His ears went red, the only indication he was embarrassed. Yuuri’s heart stopped. He realized what Victor was asking and his pants suddenly felt a little too tight. A sly smile crept onto the young skater’s face. All his pent-up stress and frustration was eating away at him and Victor saw it. He knew what Yuuri needed and he knew what he wanted Yuuri to do to him. Victor was a being a little selfish too.

“I don’t know about dinner, I’m hungry for something else.” Yuuri smiled, a small blush spreading across his face. He knew what to do but he was still a little shy. “Get up.” He demanded. Victor shot up, his excitement visible. “You have been very mean to me Vitya.” Victors eyes widened, his pupils fully dilated. “All month I have been training and practicing and you have denied me the one thing I needed most.”

“I know I…” Victor tried to explain himself but Yuuri interrupted.

“No, shut up. Don’t talk unless spoken too.” Victor nodded, his erection growing increasingly uncomfortable in his tight pants. Yuuri smirked as he stood to face his lover. “Why did you think that was a good idea. All month I have worked my ass off and I don’t even get a reward. Now that just won’t do.”

“Yuuri please.” Victor whined, not because Yuuri was lecturing him but because Yuuri’s hand started palming Victor’s growing erection. Yuuri stopped the second Victor spoke.

“What did I just say Victor. You never listen do you.” He chuckled. “Come, follow me.”

“Yes sir.” Victor replied, pausing to see if Yuuri would chastise him for speaking out of turn but was relieved when Yuuri blushed harder. Victor followed Yuuri like a lost puppy into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen, the walls were white and the cabinets a dark, almost black, wood with white marble countertops. The large island in the center held four barstools on one side. Yuuri leaned onto the island counter, crossing his arms.

“Make me something to eat. I’m feel like having an omelet.” Victor nodded and gathered all the ingredients. Mixing together eggs and cheese, he whisked them and poured the liquid into a frying pan. Yuuri watched as his husband made him dinner, the way Victor fallowed directions made Yuuri hard. Victor never listens so this was a treat. “Thank you.” Yuuri said as he took his food and sat at one of the bar stools. Victor stood there fidgeting, waiting for instructions. Yuuri smirked. “Take your shirt off.” Yuuri suppressed a giggle at the look on his lover’s face. It was a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and lust. Yuuri’s cock twitched.

“Yes sir.” Victor grabbed the hem of his sweater and slowly lifted it over his head and placed it onto the counter. The whole time Yuuri watched as he ate his omelet, he guessed was really hungry after all. Victor stood and watched Yuuri eat, his arms at his sides per request from Yuuri. Victors erection was very noticeable and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare.

“I’m done, thank you for dinner…for once.” He added with a smirk. “Take off your pants.” Yuuri demanded. Victor obliged, he unzipped his fly, sighing at the release of the growing pressure. He slowly pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Yuuri watched with amusement, his track pants tented with his own hard on. Yuuri couldn’t stand it anymore, he wanted to feel Victor, to kiss him. “Kiss me.” Yuuri commanded. Victor smiled and sauntered over to his husband. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for Yuuri’s approval. He nodded and Victor took Yuuri’s head in his hands, he slammed his lips onto the young skater’s lips. Victor could taste the omelet on his lips but he didn’t mind. He grabbed the back of Yuuri’s neck and tilted his head back to be able to kiss him deeper. Yuuri moaned into his lips, their bodies pressed together. Yuuri could feel how hard Victor was. Victor’s tongue slipped into the man’s mouth, exploring and tasting everything.

Victor moaned when Yuuri pressed his erection harder against the Russians. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hair and pulled tight, taking control of their kiss. Victor’s lips were wet and puffy, his kisses were eager and hungry. Victor grabbed at Yuuri’s jacket trying to get it off, it was in the way. Yuuri pulled back, their lips swollen from the attack. He sighed and stepped away from Victor.

“I didn’t say you could do that Vitya.” Victor groaned and quickly straightened his back quickly realizing his action. Yuuri smiled. “You just don’t listen huh. Follow me, but don’t touch.” Yuuri walked to their bedroom. He had Victor melting in the palm of his hand, anything Yuuri said, Victor would do and he loved it. “Sit.” Yuuri commanded. Victor sat on the edge of the bed, arms at his side as he waited.

“My dear husband, you have teased and tortured me for this past month, and now it’s my turn.” Yuuri’s eyes twinkled with mischief, he had a plan. “You are not going to touch yourself at all. Do you understand?” Victor nodded, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Yes sir.” Victor stiffened, he didn’t know what Yuuri was planning and he was painfully hard.

“Good boy.” Yuuri giggled this time. He began removing his clothes, first his jacket. Slowly he began unzipping the front, eyes focused only on Victor. Tossing it aside, Yuuri lifted the hem of his shirt over his head, careful as to not remove his glasses in the process. Victor squirmed in his seat growing impatient. Yuuri smirked and slowly pulled at the ties of his track pants. Gravity aiding him by allowing the pants to pool around his feet. He stepped out of the puddle and walked up to Victor, his underwear spotted with precum. “I bet you are dying to touch me aren’t you.” Victor nodded, his eyes pleading with the Japanese man. Yuuri only smiled and ran his fingers through the silver hair on Victors head. He leaned into the touch, desperate for any sort of touch. Yuuri chuckled.

“Look at you, you’re practically begging for me to touch you. Take them off.” Yuuri demanded, Victor quickly pulled his underwear off almost tripping in his haste. Yuuri laughed at his husband and pressed his lips to the other man’s. As much as Yuuri would like to touch Victor’s cock, he restrained himself. “Tell me what you want, Vitya.”

“Please Yuuri, fuck me. I’m sorry for teas…” Yuuri cut him off with his pointer finger placed on his lips, the same way Victor often dose. The Russian man whined, his cock red and leaking precum. He needed to be touched, he needed Yuuri to touch him.

“No excuses, lay back.” Victor sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Yuuri grinned and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He thought about his next move when he realized Victor had started touching himself. “Stop. What did I fucking say?” Victor froze, the way Yuuri snapped sent chills down his spine, it was fucking hot. “Like I said, do… not… touch. Now what am I to do with you.” Yuuri looked around the room for an idea. His eyes fell onto a purple tie laying on Victor’s dresser. An idea popped up in his head. Victor followed Yuuri’s gaze and gasped when he noticed it too.

“Give me your hands.” Victor complied and put his hands together towards Yuuri.

Taking the tie, he gently wrapped it around Victor’s pale wrists and ties it off, yanking it to make sure he cannot slip out of the tie. The way the violet material looked against his husband’s soft skin was intoxicating. Everything about this screamed cliché but the way Victor looked, hands tied together, his hard cock laying against his stomach, he looked delectable and Yuuri wanted more.

Yuuri quickly removed the last of his clothes, sighing at the relief. His cock bobbed out from the waistband of his underwear, the head was red and leaking. Victor whimpered and squirmed in his place, trying to find something to stimulate him. Yuuri smiled and crawled onto the bed straddling his lover, careful not to touch him. Victor wined at the lack of contact, Yuuri only smirked. He leaned in and kissed Victor, it was wet and sloppy but he loved it. The way Victor moaned under Yuuri’s touch made Yuuri growl. He started grinding his aching cock on Victors stomach, avoiding touching Victors needy erection.

“Yuuri…” Victor wined, he needed Yuuri to touch him, to fuck him. Yuuri took the hint and trailed wet kisses down Victors body. He sucked and bit at the Russian’s neck, leaving marks. He traveled further down to his chest. Yuuri bit him on his chest muscle causing Victor to hiss. Yuuri traced all of the lines on Victor’s chest and abs with his tongue. Moving his attention to Victor’s hardening nipple, Yuuri sucked it into his mouth. Victor tried to grab Yuuri with his hands but Yuuri would let him. He guided Victor’s tied arms above his head.

“Stay.” Yuuri’s voice was rough and strict. Victor only groaned when Yuuri stopped touching him. “If you can’t listen, I’ll have to punish you.” Victor almost came at the thought of Yuuri ‘punishing him’.

“Oh no, please don’t.” Victor said sarcastically, he knew what he was doing. Yuuri only sighed and he pushed himself off his husband. Victor whimpered, immediately missing Yuuri’s body heat.

“You want me to punish you?” Yuuri asked confused. Victor only nodded, his eyes dark and hungry. Yuuri smiled and quickly yanked Victor’s legs forcing him to lay all the way on the bed, his cock bouncing with him. Yuuri’s mouth watered at the sight, his disobedient husband was spread out, hands tied, waiting for Yuuri to touch him.

Yuuri flicked open the bottle of lube with his thumb and squirted some onto his fingers. He placed one digit at Victor’s entrance, his hole puckering form the sudden cold of the lube and the contact he was missing. Slowly, Yuuri slipped his finger into Victor, allowing him time to adjust. Victor moaned louder than he had all night, he needed Yuuri right then and there. He wanted Yuuri to fuck him until he passed out. Knowing Yuuri’s stamina, he wondered if this would go on all night.

 Yuuri slowly teased his lover, twisting his finger while he pumped in and out, loosening him up. Victor’s arms moved down to touch his aching cock but the look Yuuri gave him made him think twice. Yuuri decided he was ready for another finger and gently massaged Victor open.

After teasing Victor for what felt like an eternity, Yuuri pulled his fingers out, whipping them on a discarded t-shirt and opened the bottle of lube again. He covered his cock, groaning at the touch. Yuuri scooted closer, he placed a pillow under Victor’s ass allowing Yuuri better access. He lined himself up to Victor. Placing one of Victor’s legs onto his shoulders, Yuuri slowly eased himself into his husband’s entrance. He hissed at the warmth and the way Victor felt around his sensitive cock. All this teasing left Yuuri desperate, he wanted to fuck Victor’s brains out but he also wanted to relish in the way he was in charge and how Victor crumbled under his control.

“No matter what, your hands stay up there, they do not move, you cannot touch me or yourself. Do you understand?” Victor nodded, adverting his eyes as he covered his face. Yuuri was such a tease on and off the ice. Victor wanted to touch Yuuri, he wanted to make him come undone but it was the other way around. Yuuri’s thick cock filled Victor up in ways he could never imagined. His own cock throbbed, he needed release but Yuuri wouldn’t let him. “You can cum, but only like this.”

Yuuri pulled all the way out then slowly slid himself back in. It was agonizingly brutal, Victor needed Yuuri to fuck him, he couldn’t take this slow tease. Noticing how much Victor wanted more, Yuuri started thrusting in and out of Victor quicker. He leaned down to kiss Victors parted lips, his hair was a mess, his breathing was harsh, he needed something. Yuuri sucked on his neck, leaving more marks on his lover, ones that would be visible, telling people who Victor belonged to.

Yuuri felt close, all the teasing and the way Victor was coming undone under him didn’t help. He adjusted his position and thrusted up towards that sweet spot. The pressure sent electric shocks through Victor’s body.

“Oh, Fuck Yuuri. Fuck me.” Victor cried, he struggled to keep his hands up, he wanted to touch his lover, he wanted to stroke himself off but Yuuri wouldn’t let him. It was agonizing but fucking hot. Yuuri sped up, hitting Victor’s prostate with every thrust. Victor was melting under Yuuri’s thrusts and he was close. “Yuuri… I need to cum. Please.” Yuuri laughed.

“I thought… you wanted… me… to punish you… fuck you’re so tight.” Yuuri moaned in-between thrusts.

“Yes, but not like this, Fuck. I need to cum.” Victor squirmed, he wanted to touch himself so bad but was afraid if he did, Yuuri would stop.

“Vitya, you can cum just like this. Fuck I’m close, cum for me Vitya.” Yuuri thrusted faster. With each pass, Victor’s body jerked with pleasure. Yuuri was hitting him in the right spot every time.

Victor lost control, his chest and stomach tightened, cum spurting from his untouched cock onto their chests. Victor moaned, his prostate overstimulated from Yuuri’s assaults but the young skater wasn’t done.

His thrust was rapid, hectic, he wanted to feel every inch of Victor, inside and out. The way Victor clenched around his cock when he came was almost too much but Yuuri’s stamina held him back. He wanted to make Victor cum again. Yuuri started stroking Victor’s spent cock, he jerked at the sensation.

“Fuck! Yuuri, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, you can cum again.” Victor’s cock twitched, he was already hard again. Yuuri smiled, his husband rebound fast.

With the way Yuuri was striking Victor’s prostate and the feeling of his lover stoking his over sensitive cock had Victor crying out in pleasure. This whole time his dick was ignored and the sudden feeling of Yuuri’s hand sent Victor over the edge again. He has never come twice before. Throughout his orgasm, Yuuri was still thrusting into Victor, hitting that sweet spot over and over.

Victor was exhausted, after coming twice, he felt as if he was going to pass out, Yuuri was still fucking him senseless. Victor kissed Yuuri, the skater moaning into his lover’s lips, his breath raspy. Yuuri was close, Victor could tell.

“Cum for me Yuuri, I want to feel you cum in me.” Yuuri felt as if he was going to black out, he came hard, spilling inside of Victor, grunting as he buried his face into his lover’s neck. Victor almost came a third time as he felt Yuuri explode inside him.

Yuuri collapsed onto Victors chest, exhausted, squishing Victor’s sensitive cock between them. Victor kissed his lover, softer this time, with more love then need. Yuuri sighed at the touch and slowly removed himself from his husband. Victor jerked at the sensation.

“I love you Yuuri. So fucking much.” Victor smiled, his eyes bluer then the ocean. Yuuri smiled, closed his eyes, and kissed Victor’s face. He untied his husband’s hands and kissed both of his wrists. Victor chuckled and wrapped his arms around the young skater.

“I love you too, Vitya.” Exhausted, they fell asleep without cleaning up and slept through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you like it, I wrote it without help so if there are mistakes im sorry. I love these two and i will protect them with my life.  
> PS the title is from the song Attention from the weeknd, all my inspo for this porno. Thanks again for reading! I hope you like it.  
> PPS seriously listen to that song while u read, makes it 10 times better


End file.
